Chase Young baby sits
by Crystalas
Summary: after Jack mistakes Wuya's youth potion for a ginger beer Jack has been turned into a baby! Chase Young has to look after him while Wuya cooks up an antidote...who will survive Chase or Jack?
1. god i hate wrinkles!

Another story for you all, the six week holiday have started for me and I have arse all to do so I am doing my stories instead yeah I know I lack a social life!

This story is a cute and a Wuya/Chase sort of, nothing heavy! it is also based in series 3 so Wuya is solid!

The summary is this; Wuya is feeling old and decides to make a youth potion to make her younger. Somehow the potion gets mixed with Jack's drink and Jack is turned into a baby!

Chase and Wuya reluctantly have to look after him until Wuya can come up an antidote, can Chase put up with a little one year old or will Chase give his cat minions something new to eat?

**Chapter 1: God I hate wrinkles!**

Wuya stared at her face in the mirror that was perched on the dressing table. At that moment she was living with Jack not at all a nice place but at least she was given a room and no Chase Young breathing down her neck.

However at that moment that wasn't her main woe, she felt old and she looked it too, fifteen hundred years can do that to you.

"God I hate wrinkles" she muttered and then flopped down on her bed; she looked up thoughtfully at the ceiling and then smiles to herself.

"Maybe I should come up with a youth potion, just because Chase stole my powers doesn't mean I still don't know a few spells!"

Meanwhile Jack was in his lair making adjustments to his chameleon-bot, he had been working on it all morning. Wuya walked down and headed towards his chemical-lab.

"Hey Jack have you got any snake scales?" Wuya asked.

"Yeah there in a jar in top left cupboard"

"Chicks blood?"

"Middle shelf to the right"

"Eel Salvia?"

"Next to the chick blood"

"Ent sap?"

"Say what?" Jack demanded "Isn't an Ent a walking tree?"

"So you haven't got it?"

"No sorry and I'm fresh out eyes of newts as well!" Jack cried his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't need eyes of newt I need Ent sap!" Wuya muttered as she boiled the concoction together to produce a bubbling light brown liquid, she then poured the potion into a bottle, the potion needed to be kept cold so she put it in the fridge.

"Jack take me to Chase's I need to ask him something!" Wuya snapped and Jack looked at her.

"What's with all the friggin' demands?" Jack asked "Fine let me get a soda and I'll take you" he walked over to the fridge and reached for one of his ginger beer bottles.

"JACK!" Wuya screeched "I haven't got all day!" Jack gave an irritated sigh and reached blindly for a bottle and grabbed Wuya's potion instead. He took massive swig of it and then gagged.

"Eeyuch!" he muttered "must be a gone off one!"

"JACK! If you don't hurry up I'll…" just then a big heavy cog went flying towards Jack and he barely dodged it.

"Sheesh I prefer when she was a disembodied floating head, at least then I know she can't hurt me!"

Jack hopped into the jet and flew off, for some strange reason Jack felt really light-headed and woozy and on three occasions he nearly flew into a mountain and a flock of flying geese.

"Jack!" Wuya cried "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Wuya…man I feel funny"

"Die in your own time!" Wuya snapped "God finally we're here, come on land!"

"I do know how to drive you know!"

Wuya walked into Chase's palace with Jack in tow, Jack was beginning get sleepier and sleepier by the minute and soon he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Wuya…you know what you go ask Chase for whatever cos I'm just gonna wait here till…yawn" Jack mumbled and flopped down against a wall to fall quietly asleep, Wuya gave a sigh and walked on.

Jack shuffled uncomfortably and curled up on the floor, his skin was glowing and he began to shrink, in fact he shrunk so much that he clothes engulfed him and he vanished from sight leaving nothing but a pile of crumpled clothes…

"What do you want?" Chase demanded as Wuya walked up to him, he sat at his dinner table with his bowl of long mao soup. Wuya looked sheepish and smiled.

"Just some Ent sap" she said.

"Why would you need Ent sap?" he inclined.

"Just for a small youth potion, you know to put me back into my glorious self, nothing like immortality or anything I'm already immortal…" she stammered but Chase held up his hand.

"If it means you'll be easier to look at then fine one my tigers will show you where it is" Chase snapped and a tiger appeared and grabbed her by the arm to take her away.

She found what she was looking for and left, however Jack was no where to be found afterwards but luckily she got the idea of how to put auto-pilot on and left.

"If Jack decided to go wanders then that's his fault!" she declared to herself "I got what I wanted…"

Meanwhile Chase was helping himself to dessert when he stopped when he heard the shuffling of cloth but it stopped and he shrugged, the table wobbled as something pushed past it and Chase got up with a sigh.

"What is it that you want?" he demanded to the unknown entity but there was no reply and there was no noise, Chase gave a sigh and sat down again.

"Probably one of my minions!" he mumbled but stopped when he felt something grab his leg he looked down to see a baby hugging his leg happily.

"Who are you little one?" however the baby just gurgled and held up his arms as if asking for a hug.

"Answer me" Chase snapped so suddenly the little baby sat down roughly and looked up at him with big sad eyes, and it began to do what all babies do when they're upset…

It began to cry.

The baby howled so loudly Chase clutched his sensitive ears and glared at it.

"Stop that this instant!" he demanded but baby only howled louder, he picked it up and it stopped for a moment to look at him. It sniffled and tears continued to fall down its tiny face.

"Stop crying I'm not going to eat you" Chase said and then gave an evil smirk "I find children too chewy"

The baby held out his hands and it hugged Chase's neck, Chase peeled away its arms and glared at it.

"Do not do that" he growled, but the baby grinned and hugged him again, Chase glared at him and the baby just gurgled happily.

"I bet this is Wuya's doing!" he muttered, just the he felt a wet warm sensation running down his top the baby looked up at him and smiled.

"Pee pee" he squealed.


	2. Who's the daddy?

**Chapter 2: who's the daddy?**

"Where is it?" Wuya cried as she rummaged through the fridge, a couple of ginger bottles and a pack of pudding cups went flying across the room as she did so, she gave up and threw the fridge against the wall.

"Aagrh! Where's Jack? I need to hurt someone!" she growled and then realised she had left Jack back at Chase's palace.

"Jack did say he was feeling funny…perhaps…oh no please don't tell me he drank the youth potion!" she groaned "Without the Ent Sap to slow and control the process Jack might end up as foetus!"

She rushed back and ran in to find Chase standing there, strangely enough without his chest armour on and was holding a baby who was wearing a white cloth around its bottom.

"Err…hi Chase" she grinned and he looked at her.

"I trust you are responsible for this?"

"Err…yeah that's mine" she said "I'll take it off your hands if you like…what?" she demanded when she saw Chase looking at her strangely.

"He's yours?" Chase demanded and looked down at the baby, the baby had red hair and Wuya had red hair also

"Makes sense I suppose, who's the father?" Chase asked.

"His father?" Wuya muttered, Jack never told Wuya his dad's name "I don't know his name"

"How can you not know the father's name or are you that easy you'll have sexual intercourse with anyone?" Chase demanded and Wuya went pale.

"You think…" she stuttered.

"I must say you didn't even show" he declared.

"Now wait just a second here!" Wuya shrieked "You think that I'm that baby's mother!"

"So he isn't?" Chase smirked.

"It's Jack Spicer!" she cried "Jack drank the potion and got turned into a baby!" Chase chuckled and the baby wriggled.

"Yes well with that little mystery solved you can have him" he declared and plonked him in Wuya's arms; the baby wriggled even more and reached out for Chase again.

"I think we need to talk about this"

Chase and Wuya sat at the table as they discussed their little problem while Jack played with a tiger's tail, he would sit there waving it around and then the tiger would flick it away lazily. Jack would giggle and crawl after it and catch it again, the tiger would flick it away again and Jack would crawl after it again and again giggling like crazy as he did.

"Wuya why are we doing this?" He demanded as they watched this.

"Because I need him as a lackey! Who else will go jumping into battle when they know for a fact their going to loose?" Wuya demanded and Chase sighed.

"Pathetic!" he groaned, by now the tiger had grown impatient and had walked off, Jack gave a look of confusion as his fluffy toy vanished but he looked up at Chase and smiled happily.

"Dada!" he cried as he crawled towards him, Chase looked down at him.

"No if I'm going to have to put up with you, you are going to call me master!" Chase declared but Jack just looked up at him and held his arms up for a cuddle.

"Dada! Dada!" he squealed. Wuya was in a fit of laughter.

"Hah hah hah he thinks you're his daddy! hah hah hah!" she cackled Jack looked up at Wuya and beamed a smile.  
"Momma!" he gurgled, Chase smirked at her and she glared at jack and then at Chase who was now sniggering.

"Don't say a word!" she hissed, Chase picked up Jack and looked at Wuya.

"Very well I shall look up the antidote and you shall baby-sit"

"Oh no if I'm doing anything I'll look up the book" she said, looking up a book is way easier she thought.

Jack's tummy rumbled and he sniffled as he began to cry, Wuya plugged her ears and looked at him.

"Why is he crying?" she demanded.

"He's hungry" Chase said as he held Jack at arm's length.

"And?" she exclaimed, Chase glared at her and sighed.

"Feed him!" he cried and Wuya looked at him dumbfounded.

"Err...how?" she asked and Chase struggled to explain it.

"You're a woman just...feed him!" he explained and handed the baby to her. Wuya stared at him and figured it out as Chase knows nothing of powdered baby milk.

"Are you saying I should breastfeed him!" she cried and looked at Jack. "Jack you are a pervert!" she declared.

"I suppose we don't want to mentally disturb the poor child" he clicked his fingers; a cat came in with a bottle of milk he tossed it at Wuya who gave it to Jack.

"You had that all along didn't you?" she growled.

"Yes but I just loved seeing that look on your face" he cackled.

She chucked Jack at him and stormed up the hallway, she smiled at herself at the thought of Chase babysitting Jack for a while.

"I got off easy all I have to do is find the book and then…" she stopped and stared at the room she just entered. Each shelf case was two metres tall, and were so wide they seem to vanished into the darkness, and each shelf case was packed tightly with massive books.

Wuya stared at this and her jaw dropped open.

"Oh crud" she grumbled.


	3. Chase babysits

**Chapter three: Chase baby sits!**

Chase had got one of those massive shallow bowls ornaments and lined it with pillows, he then plonked Jack down in it where he gurgled and become content with exploring with his little play pen.

Chase sat down at his meditation room and began to meditate, Jack cooed as he watched candles float around the room. He looked at Chase and giggled he clambered out which resulted in Jack doing an interesting forward roll onto the floor and began to crawl towards Chase.

Baby Jack crawled up to Chase who was now floating a foot off the ground; Chase suddenly dropped to the floor as his concentration was shattered because Jack had climbed into his lap. Chase glares down at him and flicks a finger at him. Baby Jack suddenly lifts off his lap and floated back to his pillow bowl, Jack giggled like mad and clapped his hands and starts to crawl towards him again.  
"Floo floo!" Jack gurgled happily as he once again tried to get onto Chase's lap.  
"What is floo floo?" Chase demanded only to give a look of disgust as Jack began to get his grubby hands over his trouser leg, he flicked his finger at Jack and he goes flying back, Jack was giggling madly once more clapping like crazy with happiness.  
"Floo floo! Floo floo!"  
"Oh you mean levitation spell!" Chase mused "Oh well if it keeps you amused!"

Jack was soon doing barrel rolls across the room as Chase sat there and gesturing with his hand on where he wanted Jack to go. Jack was finding this hilarious and was laughing all the way screaming 'floo floo' as he did.

Soon Chase became bored with it and settled Jack down, but Jack just began to clamber out of the bowl again. Chase gave an impatient sigh and materialised some paper, ink bowl and a brush, he placed them in front of Jack.

"There's some paper doing some drawings or something" he grumbled and Jack began to scribble away at it, his face was plastered with concentration as he drew his pictures. Chase had gone back into his meditation and it was some time before Jack bothered him again. This time Jack was tugging at his arm with one hand and with the other hand he had picture, Jack waved it at him and Chase took it knowing for a fact Jack wouldn't relent until he looked at it.

It was a good picture all things considered. It was a smiling stick person with long lines for hair and was wearing what looked like a skirt; next to it was a smaller stick person with spiky hair with a smiley face.

"Who's this suppose to be? Wuya?" he asked pointing to the tall stick person and Jack grinned.

"Dada" he gurgled and Chase looked at it again.

"I do not wear a skirt!" he muttered "and my hair isn't that long I look like a girl"

Jack suddenly looked at Chase's stomach as it gave a little growl of hunger; Chase suddenly remembered that due to Jack's appearance he never did finish his lunch.

"Time for a snack" he said and plonked Jack into his pillow bowl, he clicked his fingers, some tigers came in with plates of tropical fruit and other delicious food. He sat down at the table and helped himself.

He looked to Jack who was staring at the food and chewing on the end of his pillow as if he was dreaming it was food. Chase gave a heavy sigh and grabbed a spare plate and picked up some Watermelon, in the blink of an eye he had cut it all up into little bite size chunks. He tossed on some little biscuits and then gave it to Jack to eat.

"I want my pillows salvia free you now" he growled, Jack clapped his hands and giggled as he began to eat.

However to those who don't know babies well, they lack fine maladaptive skills which mean they can't control their hands very well. And because of this most of Jack's watermelon went up his nose, in his ears, smashed all over his face, hand and chest. In fact it was safe to say only one quarter of the food actually went into Jack's mouth. Once he finished Jack crawled back to Chase, he grabbed his trouser leg and hauled himself up to his feet with it.

Chase looked down and stared at the mess, there was a little trail of pinkish purple hand prints that trailed all the way from the pillow bowl to Chase's chair. He looked down to see Jack was now splattered with juice and pulp bits from the watermelon but he still had that adorable smile even when Chase saw that his trouser leg was smeared with watermelon pulp.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you in two right now..." he growled Jack looked up at him and hugged his leg giving a happy sigh.

I am an evil Lord of Darkness Chase thought I shall not fall for such adorable antics…even if he is down right cute…WHAT I AM THINKING?

Chase shook his head and then looked down at Jack he picked him up by the nappy rim and hauled him to face him.

"Cute or not you are in need of a bath Jack Spicer" he said and Jack held out his hands and smeared pulp juice over Chase's face as well, Chase glared at him and he giggled.

"And it would appeared so would I"

It wasn't really a choice; Chase had to go into the bath with Jack. Chase's bath was one of those massive really deep luxury bathes and they were made for adults not for bathing babies.

Once the bath was full Chase lowered himself and sat Jack on his knee, Jack splashed around and played with the bubbles. Chase scrubbed his face clean of watermelon muck and then began to clean Jack, who didn't like it one bit.

"No!" he squealed and smacked the wash cloth away; he splashed Chase and tried to wiggle away. However once he had reach the edge of Chase's lap he did a bad impression of a swan dive into the deep water and sunk, Chase picked up the soggy little baby who was now looking very sorry for himself.

"Dada" he spluttered and Chase finished cleaning him up and Jack let him but pulled faces of disgust as he did.

After that Chase dried himself and got dressed, Jack wiggled around while being drowned in a massive towel. He looked up at Chase as he picked him up and giggled and wiggled.

"You really are a nuisance Spicer" Chase declared Jack smiled but yawned in the cutest fashion and snuggled up to Chase and fell asleep.

"I've found the book Chase" Wuya called as she came in "You were using it to steady an old chair with a missing leg…" she stopped when she came into the throne room.

Chase was sitting there reading a book with one hand and the other hand was curled around Jack who was sleeping soundly in Chase's arm.

"You never struck me as the maternal type Chase" Wuya sniggered.

"I am merely looking after him as we agreed while you looked for the book" Chase said "Now be quiet or you'll wake him"

"Aww he looks such the angel" Wuya cooed sarcastically.

"Believe me my stained trousers, messed up floor and chewed on pillows disagree" Chase muttered "And tomorrow it will be your turn to look after the little 'angel'" Chase sneered; he got up and placed Jack in his pillow bowl and tucked in the blanket.

"You're scaring me Chase…you're acting like a parent"

Chase glared at her and took the book.

"I will go gather these ingredients and you shall baby sit" he said.

"Fine…daddy" she chuckled and Chase spun around to snarl at her, she stuck her hand over her mouth and was quiet.


	4. Wuya's turn

**Chapter four: Wuya's turn**

The next morning Chase got the book and looked up the list of ingredients that he needed after that he vanished into a portal.

"Bye bye dada" Jack gurgled and waved to Chase from his pillow bowl, Wuya sighed and sat down on the couch and got out a book and began to read. Jack clambered out of the pillow bowl and crawled up to Wuya.

"Momma" he said and held up his arms for a hug, she tossed him a biscuit and he sat down to nibble on it. Meanwhile Wuya got up and looked around.

"Now where does Chase keep his Shen-gong-wu?" she cackled and she just walked past Jack as if he wasn't there, he giggled and crawled after her as she looked in Chase's Throne room. Jack sat down in front of Chase's throne and watched as Wuya searched high and low for the wu, she turned to look at him.

"Don't suppose you know where he stashed them?" she asked.

"Blibble!" Jack gurgled and waved his hands around in the air, Wuya gave a growl of anger and tried looking somewhere else and Jack followed.

Wuya was searching the garden area when a horrendous stench reached her nose, she looked around to see Jack sitting there looking at his nappy he then looked up at Wuya.

"Please tell me you're not making that smell" she muttered, Jack looked down at his nappy and then wiggled around as if he was confirming it was there. He then beamed up at Wuya.

"Poop poop!" he giggled.

"Well I know exactly what to do with you!" she declared…

'Slam!' went the front door as Wuya shifted Jack outside to escape the smell; Jack babbled a bit and looked around at his new surroundings. He was on the front door step of Chase's scary cave door he gurgled and crawled around.

Jack was kept busy as he had plenty of rocks to chew and suck on, in one occasion he found a moving rock that was really squishy and crunchy to chew on it was later found out that it was a beetle having an afternoon walk across Chase's palace door.

Jack was so busy looking around and chasing beetles he didn't realise the clouds darkening above him.

He was sucking on a rock when a drop of water plopped on his nose; he looked up as another plopped on his cheek.

"Pee pee?" he asked and looked up as the rain began to pour down from the sky, Jack rubbed his face as each raindrop landed on his face.

"No pee pee!" he squealed and wiggled towards the door, the tapped it and looked up.

"Momma!" he cried "Momma momma!" he began to cry when thunder rolled across the sky and lightning cracked in the clouds. Jack wiggled closer to the door in attempt to get away from the loud scary noises.

"Momma? Dada?" he whimpered and began to cry quietly as the rain poured from the sky…

Later in the afternoon, Wuya had given up trying to find the wu and had settled for having a nap. In a crack of black lightning Chase returned with a bag over his shoulder.

"Oh hey Chase" she yawned but Chase ignored her and looked around. Jack wasn't in his pillow bowl, nor was he hiding under the table.

"Where's Jack?" he demanded.

"Oh he began to stink up the place so I let him play outside" Wuya said and Chase stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"You're joking?" he cried "You left a one year old baby out on the door step in a storm!"

"It's raining?" she asked and looked out a window as a flash of lightning streaked past "Oh so it is" she said but Chase wasn't there, he went to the front door as it rose up and there sat Jack. He was soaked to the bone in nothing but his little diaper and with big miserable eyes.

"Dada…me wet" he whimpered and began to sob.

Jack lied there in his pillow bowl wrapped in a warm fluffy towel shivering, he watched as Chase was giving Wuya a serious talk.

"Wuya for a woman you seriously lack mothering skills!" Chase cried "What idiot would leave a baby in a storm!"

"So I left him the rain big whoop, you would have done the same in my position he was beginning to reek!" Wuya muttered and waving her hand in front of her nose.

"Babies soil their clothing it's what they do" Chase said "If you had not made that stupid youth potion we wouldn't be having this trouble!"

"If you hadn't stolen my powers in the first place all I would have to do is click my fingers and I would have gotten what I wanted"

"You could swim in the fountain of youth and you'd still be ugly!" Chase sniped.

"At least I haven't gone soft"

"What!" Chase roared.

"You care for that little runt of a monk and now you're looking after a baby…face it Chase you've gone soft"

As this carried on Jack watched and his baby logic was going wild. This baby logic was a mix of common sense, curiosity and old memories from the first time Jack was a baby. Right now it was telling him that the last time mommy and daddy were fighting, daddy had left the next day and he never came back.

So if mommy and daddy fight again…daddy will run away again and never ever come back and it was all his fault!

Chase and Wuya were in mid-rant when Jack began to cry, it wasn't an 'I'm hungry cry' or 'I'm tired gristle' it was a really distressed wail. They stopped to see Jack screaming as tears poured down his cheeks and he threw himself against the pillow bowl and sobbed into one of the pillows.

"What's with him?" Wuya demanded.

"He's upset! I thought it was very obvious" Chase said and went over to him; he picked Jack up who was still crying.

"He started wailing when we were arguing maybe he hates people shouting" Wuya said.

"Does that sound like compassion for him?" Chase smiled.

"No just compassion for my ears if he cries any louder I think my ear drums will pop!" she groaned "Seeing as he likes you better…"

"And seeing as I didn't leave him alone in a storm…" Chase piped in.

"Yeah…you can baby sit him" Wuya said and walked off to her room, Jack hugged Chase around the neck and cried into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Chase muttered.


	5. daddy go bye bye?

**Chapter five: daddy go bye bye?**

The next day Wuya started making the potion, she looked to Chase who was watching.

"It's going to take around about twelve hours to boil up and be ready for drinking, so you're stuck with little baby poop pants until this evening" Wuya smirked "But you know we can always keep Jack like this, seeing as you like him so much"

"Just get on with it Wuya" he snapped and walked away.

Jack was sleeping in his pillow bowl but he looked troubled, when Chase came in he slowly woke up and looked up at him.

"Good morning little one" he said and Jack looked up at him.

"Dada?"

"What have I told you? You must call me master!" Chase said but Jack just sniffled and sat down in his bowl. Chase knelt down to look at him.

"Are you still upset about last night?" he asked and Jack pulled his blanket over his head "I'm guessing that is a yes"

"Dada" Jack mumbled and lied down to hide his face.

Chase's breakfast appeared and Chase sat down at the table, he looked to Jack and got some chopped up bananas in a bowl and put it in front of Jack.

Jack didn't even look at it he just crawled out of the pillow bowl and wandered away; Chase got up and picked him up in mid crawl. Jack wiggled in his grasp and Chase turned him around to face him.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded.

Jack looked at him as baby logic told him: daddy going to run away, he's going to run away and you are never going to see him again.

This made Jack upset again and he began to cry, Chase held him close in a bid to stop him crying and then settled him down in his pillow bowl. He got out some paper from yesterday and gave it to him.

"Here do some drawings" he said and Jack took it and scribbled away as Chase ate his breakfast.

Later that day Chase was doing some Tai Chi but although you're suppose to be clear minded Chase was concerned…and that was worrying him even more. He was concerned about a baby…evil isn't suppose to do that, he's been at this evil gig for a thousand years but this is the first time he's been worried about something like a helpless infant.

"I must be ill" he muttered. "That can be the only reason"

Chase took a deep breath and began to focus again…

'Thumpf…thumpf….thumpf thumpf thumpf' the slow soft thudding was getting on his nerves and Chase looked to see the cause. Jack was throwing all of his pillows out of his bowl; Chase groaned and went over to him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Ja Ja bad Ja Ja bad!" Jack mumbled angrily and tossed the last one out.

"I can see you're being bad what of it?" Chase demanded and then had to quickly grab him as Jack was beginning to throw himself back against the wall and head bang against the stone bowl.

"Okay why were you doing that?"

"Ja Ja bad!" he said as if it was an excuse. "Dada no like Ja Ja cos Ja Ja bad!"

"You're punishing yourself?" Chase demanded "Wow you really must teach that to other babies it'll save parents loads of time"

"Ja Ja bad!"

"No you're not being bad you're being idiotic! Cracking your skull open will not make me like you!" Chase said "For one thing you'll ruin the bowl by getting blood all over it" he flicked his fingers up and the pillows flew back into the bowl. While doing that he caught sight of the pictures Jack was drawing, most of them were angry scribbles one was a little stick man crying.

"Something's upsetting you that's for sure. You're not eating and you were trying to hurt yourself"

"Dada no like Ja Ja?" Jack asked "Why dada no like Ja Ja?"

"I like you…I guess…but I am an evil Overlord of Darkness I cannot have a baby in my midst, what if my enemies found out about you? Hannibal Roy Bean might think of you as my weakness and kidnap you and…aaaugrh!" Chase groaned "I'm explaining myself to a baby! And Jack Spicer no less!"

"Dada no like Ja Ja!" Jack cried and sobbed into Chase's chest, Chase sighed.

"You're probably just tired or something so go to sleep and then…err…I don't know we'll play or something" he said and laid Jack down; Jack sat up and watched Chase sit down to meditate.

Jack didn't sleep he just sat there watching Chase sadly, knowing that sooner or later Daddy was going to run away and never be seen again. All through Chase's meditation session Jack just watched him even when candles were floating above his head he just sat there staring at him.

"I remember telling you to go to sleep Jack" Chase called.

Yes so you can run away and never be seen again Baby logic declared if you stay awake Daddy can't run away without you seeing him!

Chase looked at Jack and sighed. It was the afternoon now and no matter what Chase did Jack refused to laugh or even smile. He didn't eat or drink or even chew on anything. Chase was getting desperate.

"Are you still unhappy?" he demanded and Jack looked at him sadly "Very well you leave me no choice" he said and clicked his fingers, a reluctant tiger slowly walked in as if it had been given a death sentence.

It sat down next to Jack and looked at him knowing for a fact Jack liked to chew on tigers' tails, during Chase's first turn to baby sit he had to rescue Jack from an enraged tiger, Jack had been chewing its tail and every time he saw one of them he tried to get their tails.

Jack looked at the tiger and patted it softly, he got its tail and stroked it and looked at Chase.

"Kitty" Jack said and held its tail out to Chase.

"No thank you" he said and he mentally noted to give this tiger extra food that night.

"Nice kitty" Jack said and hugged its massive paw, he looked up at Chase and then up at the tiger. He let go of the tiger and looked at Chase again, he crawled over to him and hugged his leg. The tiger secretly laughed at the ludicrous sight of a baby hugging his master's leg.

"Dada no go" Jack whispered and Chase looked down to see he had closed his eyes.

"Go where?"

"I've finished…"Wuya said and stopped to see the strange sight of a tiger sniggering at Chase who looked like he had a baby sleeping on his foot.

"Ahem…like I said I've finished the potion" Wuya said.

"Yes but we have a slight problem" Chase said.

"Someone with problems of letting go?" Wuya asked.

"No Jack hasn't eaten anything all day"

"So you're worried about him and think we should keep him like this for a little while longer? Oh yeah Chase what a crap excuse"

"If he hasn't eaten nice food like fruit and milk what do you think are the chances of him drinking something that contains ancient turtle shell scrapings?" Chase demanded glaring at her.

"So what's with him?" Wuya exclaimed.

"Ja Ja bad!" Jack declared and crawled away; Chase and Wuya watched as Jack clambered back into his bowl and began to chuck the pillows out again.

"What's he doing?"

"A baby's idea of self harming" Chase groaned "he trying to crack his head open on the bowl because he thinks he's been bad…why I don't know" he walked over and picked him up; Jack threw the pillow he had in his hands onto the floor and cried.

"I say we just force feed him the potion!" Wuya cried and took Jack out of Chase's hands, Jack screamed even louder and twisted and turned to face Chase with his hands out.

"No momma bad momma!" he squealed and Chase cracked up laughing.

"I don't think he's forgiven you for yesterday" he chuckled and Jack practically leapt into Chase's arms. "Give me the bottle"

Jack looked at the bottle with extreme disgust and you wouldn't blame him, the potion was a vile green colour and bubbled horribly in the bottle. He pushed it away and grunted.

"No!"

"If you drink I will like you" Chase said and Jack looked up at him.

"Dada like Ja Ja?"

"Yes I will like you but only if you drink this" Chase said and Jack took the bottle and drank it, his face was screwed up from the sheer bitter taste.

"Icky!" Jack squeaked.

"Yes that should be enough" Wuya said snatching the bottle from him, "And now we take him back to his house put him in his bed and he'll be none the wiser!"

"Dada like Ja Ja?" Jack asked looked up at Chase, he didn't answer he just teleported them to Jack's house.

Chase went into Jack's room, inside it was the usual gothic teenager posters and chucked clothes and robots, plans and other evil genius stuff lay scattered on tables and spilled onto the floor, and Jack's bed was right next to a night light.

Jack was feeling really sleepy and was nuzzled up to Chase's chest, he woke up however when Chase placed him in the big bed. Chase looked down at him as he tucked him in.

"Dada?" he mumbled.

"Good bye" he whispered and Jack shot up, daddy was going? This was it! Daddy was going to run away and never be seen again!

"Dada no!" Jack squealed as Chase headed towards the door, Jack wrestled out of the quilt and crawled up to the end of the bed. He had to stop him running away what can Jack possibly do to stop daddy running away? Didn't he want Jack to call him something other than daddy, what was it again?

Jack held out his hands and squealed as loud as he could…

"Ma Ta!"

Chase stopped and Wuya looked back.

"What did he say?" Wuya demanded.

"Ma Ta! Ma Ta!" Jack cried and Chase smiled walked back in and closed the door in Wuya's face.

"You called me master" Chase said.

"No go Ma Ta," Jack whimpered and hugged Chase as he sat down, Chase picked him up and Jack snuggled up to him.

"No…go…" he mumbled as he fell asleep, Chase tucked him back into bed.

"You have my word that I will be here when you wake up" Chase said and Jack smiled in his sleep.


	6. what was that all about?

**Chapter six: What was that all about?**

Jack woke up the next morning; he gave a yawn and got up. He looked down to see he was wearing a really tight diaper.

"What the…?" he demanded and quickly got dressed; he went down stairs in his usual dark red T-Shirt and black trousers. Wuya sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal she glanced at Jack as he came in looking very befuddled.

"Wuya I had a really strange dream"

"Oh really?" she smirked and carried on eating.

"I dreamt that my dad was Chase Young" Jack said "Weird huh?"  
"What do you know about your dad?" Wuya said out of curiosity and Jack sighed as he sat down at the table and poured himself a bowl of coco-pops.

"What's to know, he ran off before I was two after a really big argument about whose' fault it was to have me" Jack sighed "I asked mom if she knew where he was and she said even if she did he wouldn't have anything to do with me"

"So that's why you were so clingy to him" Wuya muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing" she said quickly and Jack looked at watch.

"Man I'm gonna be late for school" he groaned and rushed to get his bag…only to bump into Chase Young.

"Chase! Whoa what do I owe the honour of this?" Jack squeaked and backed away.

"I'm just keeping my word to someone" he smiled and handed Jack his school bag.

"Err…thanks?" Jack said in shock that Chase hadn't punched him yet. He slowly moved around him and then headed for the door.

"Right I'll be off then…bye dad!" he said and stopped as what he just said caught up with him, he spun around to see Chase standing there smiling.

"Sorry!" he cried "I don't where that came from!" and then clasped his hands together "Please don't beat to me to a pulp I need my legs to get to school!"

"It's alright" Chase said "I'll forgive you this once"

"what weird world am I in?" Jack muttered "a smiling Chase and concerned Wuya…what next the Xiaolin Dragons wanting to hang out with me?" he demanded as he headed off to school.

"Doesn't that make you want have kids of your own?" Wuya giggled looking at him and Chase glared at her.

"No if anything it makes me want to take a vow of Chastity" Chase declared and walked away "You will never speak of this again are we clear on that?" he said sternly

"yes sir" she muttered and walked back into the house, Chase then smiled and thought to himself.

They grow up so fast…

END!

A.N for those who don't know Chastity is when you take a vow never to have sex again!


End file.
